Without You
by kirbario
Summary: Meant to be. Those words couldn't leave Lexie's head, even as she was at the lowest point in her life. She knew that her and Mark were meant to be. But what was keeping them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**After re-watching most of the seasons of Grey's, I really felt the urge to write for Lexie and Mark, and I still miss them :(. Hope you enjoy this story!  
This first chapter takes place after the plane crash, and will eventually make a time jump so that we can see Lexie become an attending :).**

* * *

_Sometimes things are simply out of your control._

_You can't change the,. You can't bend them to your will._

_It doesn't matter if you're already 45 minutes late._

_Your hair isn't brushed, _

_You haven't made breakfast_

_And you're hemorrhaging brain cells while you sit here._

_Dying. Dying inside._

* * *

"Lexie! Lexie stay with me!" the doctors shouted. Lexie was laying, in a way that she felt so lifeless. So helpless. So many different things attached to her, so many people touching her. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It should be her on the other side, and a patient that she was supposed to be desperately trying to save. She shouldn't need the saving.

But that wasn't her concern. Her concern was Mark. The man that she loved, was probably in no better condition that she was in. He was probably being poked and pinched and everything was probably bothering him as well.

"Mark... Wh-Where's Mark..." Lexie weakly let out. She had the energy to do that, but no more. After she let out those words, she felt a little bit of a slip, but came back quickly.

"M-Mark? Mark!" Lexie said. It was like she got a weird second wind. She couldn't make anything of it, just that she was happy it was there, and that she could keep demanding what she wanted.

"Where is Mark Sloan? And the rest of the people on that plane. Where are they?" one doctor asked. He worked quickly, and was a surprisingly good doctor. Especially being that they were practically in the middle of nowhere, and the civilization that they were used to was thousands of miles away."

"He's in surgery right now. And the rest of the doctors have been stabilized and admitted." the nurse said. She shot a look to the doctor, and then at Lexie. Oddly enough, this all seemed like a nightmare. Like Lexie was going to wake up, and she was going to be fine. _None of this is happening. It's too surreal. _Lexie kept repeating to herself, trying to convince herself that it was all going to be okay.

"Okay, Mark is in surgery right now, but you'll get to see him soon. I promise." the doctor repeated. _Gosh you're so stupid._ Lexie thought. She knew what was going on, what they were all talking about. Even though she kept going in and out of consciousness, from what she could hear, she could understand pretty much all of what they were saying. She was a doctor after all.

"Alright let's sedate her and take her up to x-rays and get her checked out." one doctor said. A different doctor. Not the same one that talked to her like she was some idiot.

"Alright, Lexie. We're going to give you a shot and you're not gonna remember any of this." the doctor repeated. All the more reason she thought he was a moron.

After that, all she saw was dark, and all she could think about was the man on the table. Her man. Laying on that table helpless while people were picking out his insides. It bothered her to no end.

_Meant to be._ Lexie thought as she was slowly losing consciousness. She kept thinking of those words. If they both got out of this alive, she knew what was coming for them. At least she could hope.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know how you think this is going, or if you have some suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since I've posted, it's just that I've been so busy with all the work that I have coming up :(. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

_Did you say it?_

_"I love you."_

_"I don't ever want to live without you"_

_"You changed my life."_

_Did you say it?_

_Make a plan, set a goal, work towards it_

But_ every once in a while, step back _

_Drink it in, cause this is it._

_It might all be gone tomorrow.._

* * *

"Mark?" a voice chimed. Mark was still very groggy from his surgery, so it wasn't the easiest thing to pick up a voice out of nowhere.

"Mark?" the voice called again. This time Mark was trying to open his eyes wide enough to look around and see who was calling him. He failed.

"Wh-What?" Mark groaned weakly. It was the only way he could ever find out who desperately wanted his attention.

"Mark.. it's me." the voice shook.

_Lexie. _Mark thought.

As soon as he thought that, it was almost like a wave of emotions came over him. He didn't know how to react in front of the woman he loved. Not now, not ever, and probably never will.

"L-Lexie.." Mark mumbled. He came back down after the shock subsided, and just tried to keep himself calm as to not alarm Lexie.

"Yes, Mark. It's me." Lexie sighed of relief. The last thing that she needed was for him to forget all the memories that they had together. All the hot sex, all the laughs, and their friendship that they had developed oddly.

"W-Where the fuck?" Mark asked. His eyes were now open, and he was looking around. He knew he was at a hospital, but it just wasn't _the _hospital. He knew what Seattle Grace Mercy West looked like, and this certainly wasn't it.

"Mark. The plane.. It crashed." Lexie explained. Her arm was in a sling, and she had many scars around her face, and was in a wheelchair. She looked pretty messed up herself, but considering, she definitely was one of the lucky ones.

"Oh my god." Mark gasped. That part he didn't remember. He didn't remember much anyway, but especially not when he was laying in the woods for at least a week, with no food, and a bad head injury.

"Yeah... but you're okay now right?" Lexie asked. She felt her stomach tingle, and her face go red. She never understood why she acted this way around Mark. It's not like she was a little 8 year old schoolgirl with her first crush. She was an adult woman. An adult _surgical resident_. But she still continued to act like she did in the fourth grade.

"I'm fine." Mark replied. He knew it was coming, he just didn't want to answer. As happy as he was to see Lexie, all he wanted to do was sleep. He was exhausted, starving, and injured. Not a great position to be in.

* * *

"How's he doing?" one of the nurses murmured. She was talking to Mark's surgeon, who had operated on his brain, and tried to stop the bleeding that was going on in his head.

"He's fine. I expect him to make a full recovery." the doctor replied. He was stern, serious. Almost like he was robotic. It showed in the way he walked too.

_Thank god._ Lexie thought. It was a relief to know that Mark was going to be okay.

At least that was what she thought.

* * *

All of a sudden, Lexie heard an erratic beeping sound coming from behind her.

_Oh god, please no._ Lexie moaned. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't Mark, as she slowly swiveled around in her wheelchair.

To her despair, it was.

"Mark!" Lexie shouted. She rolled as fast as she could to try to get to his room, where Mark seemed to be seizing.

"Stay back. You need to _stay back._" one of the doctors ordered. Lexie looked disappointed, but she understood.

She just wish she could understand what was wrong with Mark.

_Mark.. _Lexie thought. She couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

**I know it's a bit shorter than I hoped, but I just couldn't think of much more. Leave a review and give me ideas of what you think should happen! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Sorry (again) about the long time since i last updated. I've had so much work to do that it's actually killing me :(. I finally finished with exams so I'll be free to update more often :). Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_It can be scary to find out you've been wrong about something._

_But we can't be afraid to change our minds, to accept that things are different, that they'll never be the same, for better or for worse._

_We have to be willing to give up what we used to believe. _

_The more we're willing to accept what is and not what we thought, we'll find ourselves exactly where we belong._

* * *

"Is he okay?" Lexie asked anxiously. She peered over one of the doctor's shoulders to get a glimpse at Mark. He was sleeping now; the doctors had given him a sedative so that way he could sleep and let his body recover.

"Yeah he should be fine. We don't really know what happened, but he's fine now. His brain activity is fine, and his heart is strong. Everything is going to be ok." the doctor replied. Lexie sighed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think we could take him off the sedative now?" Lexie asked. She really wanted to talk to him, without him either being asleep, or without him starting to seize, and get pushed away.

"I was just about to do that." the doctor smiled. He had a nice smile, and dark, tan skin. He was what someone would call a "prettyboy", but also seemed like a good doctor. Lexie smiled thankfully and sat by Mark's bedside.

"He should wake up in a few minutes. I'll be just outside." the doctor waved. Lexie looked at him and politely shooed him away as Mark's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." Mark groaned. He looked weakly over at Lexie and tried to smile. It was nice to see her beautiful face, even if it was covered in dirt and scratches.

"Welcome back." Lexie joked. She smiled over at him, and kissed his forehead, and then his lips. She was happy to finally have the man that she wanted back on her lips again.

"Thanks." Mark weakly laughed. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all over the hospital I guess. I didn't go looking for anyone really. Just for you." Lexie replied. She knew she sounded sort of cheesy, but she didn't care. That's how she actually felt, and there was nothing anybody could do to change it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find your sister." Mark commanded. He raised his arm slightly and pointed to the door. "I'm super tired Lex, and I want to rest up."

"No Mark. I-"

"Lexie I'm not playing around here. Please. Go." Mark said gruffly. He glared over at Lexie, and saw the look of disappointment in her eyes. He knew what he said was going to hurt her, but he wanted his rest. He didn't want her to see him like this. So weak. So helpless. Not the way a woman should see her man, at least in his eyes.

"Mark, I just want to be here with you. I don't want to be with anyone else." Lexie stayed sitting. She was as stubborn as he was, which sometimes caused some tension between the two.

"No. Lexie. No. You can't stay here. Not with me. Not while I lay here like the pathetic lump that I look like. I can't let you see me like this. Normally I'm so strong, and now I'm not." Mark said sternly.

"Fine. But I'll be back soon." Lexie gave in. She knew that there was no winning with Mark, especially now. But she's never seen him this way. Never felt this upset and broken.

Rather than going to find her sister, all she wanted to do was go into her room and cry, which is exactly what she did. It's what she thought she needed.


End file.
